


12.11 - Kindred

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy





	12.11 - Kindred

"You seem a little melancholy tonight."

Kurt looked up from his magazine and hummed in agreement, snuggling into Blaine as he propped himself up against the headboard to mindlessly comb his fingers through Kurt's hair. It was a well-choreographed move that seemed to come from muscle memory of years together.

Kurt relaxed into it, into the comfort of it, into the rhythm of Blaine's fingers ghosting over the shell of his ear with each pass. He took a deep breath to breathe in the familiar sights and scents of his dad's house. Not home anymore, but so very much home.

"You okay?"

Kurt nodded and nestled in tighter, afraid to say the words that teased at his tongue. It had been years, but the emotions could still play so raw that he never totally trusted them. But then, on an exhale, as if letting out built-up steam, he finally said, "I miss Finn."

"Oh, sweetheart." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's head and kept the soft massage of his scalp going. "His absence does seem bigger when we're back here, doesn't it?"

"Gaping." Kurt sat up and picked at the pills on the old wool blanket that smelled a little musty and a little of lavender. "We only had three Christmas's together; I don't know why it—" Kurt sucked in air and blinked back a few tears. "Tonight it feels like—" He looked up at Blaine, whose eyes were sad, a mirror of his own heart. "Like part of me is missing."

"That's because it is."

"It just—it's been _years._ It's not like we were kindred spirits or anything." Kurt scoffed, his eyes focusing on a corner of the room where they'd had a particularly epic blow-up. About Rachel, if he recalled. So frequently about Rachel.

"You _were_ kin. You both lost parents, you loved Rachel. Music." Blaine chuckled. "You were _Furt_."

"Oh god." Kurt smiled a little and bit his lip before his next confession. "It's that damned empty place setting Carole insists on putting out for dinner. I wish she'd stop."

"She will. In time."

"I know that sounds so heartless; he was her _son_ , but… I don't know. They still have that ridiculous cup he used to use. Remember that insulated—"

"The Buckeyes one! Yes. God, I thought that thing was glued to his hand sometimes."

"Put flowers in it or something. That could honor him without it being so damned… morbid like that cheap candle sitting on an empty plate." Kurt sighed and curled back up against Blaine, mumbling his gratitude when Blaine's fingers carded through his hair again. "I'm sorry I'm being so awful."

"You're not being awful. I'm not particularly fond of it either. It's… kind of creepy."

"I just want him here, the stupid oaf." Kurt chuckled then. "I wonder if he would have gotten better at presents."

"You never did appreciate that [banana bunker](http://www.amazon.com/Compact-Impact-Banana-Bunker-Color/dp/B000VXCPNG)."

"It looked like a bunker for my dick and I hate bananas, Blaine. If you're dumb enough to carry around a banana, you have to deal with it bruising. Banana bunker. Honestly."

"It had that ribbing in the middle. If it was a little sturdier it could have been a good—"

"Stop. Just… " Kurt laughed and flopped onto his back. "Thank you. I no longer miss Finn."

"Yes. You do." Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose and hauled himself out of bed while Kurt reached into the air for him to come back.

"Wait. No. Cold. Where are you going?"

"To steal some cookies."

"Warm milk?"

"Of course."

"Cinnamon?"

"Always."

Kurt let himself remember more while Blaine shuffled downstairs. The nicer presents—the ones that he knew Carole helped with, like the Varvatos scarf that he still wore from time to time. He remembered smacking Finn's hand away from every damned pot as he and Carole tried to prepare Christmas dinner. He remembered the Christmas evening walks around the neighborhood looking for a little comfort in the gluttony from dinner.

He missed him. Finn was a part of his soul and it would never be filled with anyone like him again.

Blaine came back in and set a tray of cookies on the bed, smiling as he handed him his milk. "Ridiculous seemed the order of the evening."

Kurt took the insulated Buckeye cup from him with a smile. "Yes. Yes, it does."

 


End file.
